


how you get the girl

by perfectlyrose



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Episode AU: s01e01 Rose, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4575192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor and Lucie Miller have been stranded in 2005 London for two months when the Doctor meets a shopgirl named Rose Tyler while investigating a strange signal and is instantly besotted. Cue him asking Lucie for dating advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how you get the girl

The Doctor tugged on the hem of the jacket his friend had picked out for him and ran a hand over the rough denim of his jeans.

“Lucie, are you absolutely certain this is necessary? I feel ridiculous. Can’t I just wear my normal clothes?” He was close to whining but desperate times and all that.

“A’in’t nothing normal about your usual getup. You asked for my help and now you have to listen to me.” Lucie Miller, companion extraordinaire even if she did say so herself, ran a critical eye over her friend, checking her work. “Hmmm, you’ll do. You remember what I told you to do, right?”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and held up a hand, raising a finger with each point. “Don’t be ‘weird’, which is a very vague instruction. Don’t mention I’m an alien, even though that seems relevant when I’m trying to possibly woo someone. Try to make her laugh as much as possible and, again, don’t be ‘strange.’”

She gave him a skeptical look. “You going to remember all of that?”

He rolled his eyes and pulled away from where Lucie was trying to do  _something_  to his hair. “Yes, yes, I’m going to remember. Contrary to what you seem to think, most people find me very charming and I have done this before in my very long life.”

“Anytime in the last couple of centuries?”

“No, but that’s not that point.”

Lucie crowed in triumph. “That’s why you need my help. You can’t sweep this girl off her feet and into time and space because we’re grounded. So you’re going to have to do this the normal way and you’re as hopeless as any other bloke.”

“Thanks ever so much for the vote of confidence.”

“No problem. Now you better get going if you’re going to make it there before her shift ends.”

The Doctor rolled his eyes and ignored Lucie cooing like she was a proud mother watching her son go on his first date and exited the flat.

He and Lucie had crash landed in London, 2005 and the TARDIS had kicked them out so she could repair herself. That had been two months ago and there was no sign of her letting them back in so they had set up lives, or a facsimile of them, to wait it out.

The Doctor had met Rose Tyler a couple of days ago when he’d picked up an odd signal coming from the department store where she worked. He’d wandered in and had immediately run into her as she was heading towards the door. Once they had picked themselves up, Rose told him the shop was closing and he couldn’t really come in anyways, she was the last person to leave.

He had offered to walk her to the bus stop when she mentioned she had better head that direction and she’d given him a smile that he was pretty sure could have powered the TARDIS for a century and agreed. They’d chatted about anything and nothing as they walked and waited for the bus. When it finally came, Rose planted a quick kiss on his cheek and told him she hoped she saw him again sometime before hopping on the bus.

The vision of her peering out a dirty bus window at him, cheeks pink and brown eyes sparkling had stayed with him since then. He was determined to ask her on a real date and get to know her better which is how he’d ended up asking Lucie for advice.

He was pacing in front of the store, waiting for Rose to come out so he could ask if she wanted to get dinner or something when he remembered the signal he’d picked up previously. He glanced at his watch and saw he still had about fifteen minutes before the store closed so he pulled out his sonic and started a quick investigation.

That investigation led him to the basement where the signal was even stronger and eventually turned into not a quick investigation at all. He was poking around when he heard someone calling out and the signal spiked.

The Doctor took off at a run, knowing that whoever it was was about to be attacked by the Autons he’d detected. He grabbed the hand of the employee and told them to run, taking off towards the exit he’d come in through.

They were outside catching their breath when he looked to see who he’d rescued and promptly lost his breath again. Rose Tyler was staring at him, smile and curiosity on her face.

“You make one hell of a second impression, Doctor.”

“Not quite the one I came here intending to make, I confess.”

“And what were your intentions?” Rose asked, tucking her tongue into the corner of her smile.

The Doctor spared a moment to admire it and her resilience. She’d just been attacked by mannequins after all and seemed to be more intent on flirting with him than on panicking or asking questions.

“Well, I came to see if you’d like to have dinner with me but I’m afraid that it’s going to have to be postponed. I must take care of the Autons before they cause any more trouble.”

Rose stared at him for a long moment and then said, “Let me help.”

The two of them ended up running around London, hand in hand, laughing as they tracked down the Nestene Conciousness. Rose paid back his rescue of her by rescuing him and soon enough they were both sitting on Westminster Bridge, exhausted and smelling like burnt plastic.

London was safe, the world was safe, and Rose’s hand was in his. All in all a good day, even if it was a disaster of a date. 

“By the way, the answer to your question would have been yes. Still is yes.” Rose said, leaning her had against his shoulder.

“What question?” The Doctor questioned, puzzled by her non sequitur.

“If I wanted to have dinner with you.”

“That can still happen, if you want. There’s a brilliant chippy just down the road that should still be open. I swear they’re the best chips in the galaxy.” He enthused.

“I’ll take your word on that since you’re the expert on space. I’ll have you know, I’m a very discerning eater when it comes to fish and chips though.”

“I suppose I’ll have to take you to all sorts of chippys so you can decide which is the best, then,” he said with a smile.

“I’d like that.” Rose pulled back and looked at him, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear in an uncharacteristic show of shyness.

Her eyes flickered between his mouth and his eyes and before he could react she leaned in and placed a quick peck on his lips. 

“So, chips?” she asked breathlessly, ignoring his stunned expression.

“Chips,” he agreed.

When he returned to the flat, Lucie laughed for an hour about how he had somehow ignored almost every piece of advice she had given him and still managed to get the girl.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm playing with the idea of expanding this into a full episode rewrite but I don't know if that will actually happen or not.


End file.
